Android
"Be together. Not the same." Google's Android used to be the "other" phone & tablet operating system, but its market share has since skyrocketed far above Apple's iOS. Commercial developers still tend to prefer Apple, as its users seem to have more disposable income, but indie and emulator developers have flocked to Android because it is much less locked down (yarr!). So it's basically PC mustard race, for phones. Speaking of which, it is possible to run it on your regular computer too, with Android x86 (installed, or as a live CD, or under VirtualBox). Or you can use BlueStacks. Some Android phones and tablets, notably the Xperia Play, are capable of playing PlayStation Mobile games, if you want to check games for PlayStation Mobile, check it in here. Get your apps from: * Google Play Store - Default "app store" that every 'droid phone should have * AppBrain - An alternative way of browsing the apps available on Google Play * SlideME marketplace - Download emulation apps from here * UpToDown - A free apk repository * F-Droid - A catalogue of Android free/open source apps * Amazon Appstore - Amazon's app market offers a different paid app for free every day * Itch.io - A collection of both free and paid Android games. Some emulation apps are available at the SlideME marketplace, some are on the Google Play Store! Important tips: * Google Play gives a 15 minute grace period to return the app. After you buy it, if you go back to the Google Play page on your device, you'll have a 'refund' button. Handy if you get buyer's remorse. * Understand the limits of your hardware: don't expect an old or very cheap device to run demanding games or emulators decently. Now, this does not mean you have to spend a fortune. Getting a $800 flagship phone is pure vanity, you can find some equally high-end devices for half as much, and even $200 can get you a very good phone. (Just be warned: avoid low-end Samsungs like the plague.) * Do not buy your phone from a carrier: they always add a lot of irremovable bloatware, and subsidized phones are ultimately far more expensive than paying upfront. * Since Android is an open system, each manufacturer is allowed (much to Google's annoyance) to add their own "touch" to the system, such as using a different interface or adding their own applications. So, before you buy a device, do some research and decide if you like that manufacturer's style. Many also sell devices with "stock" Android, just as Google designed it, or make only subtle changes. In any case, installing a "launcher" lets you override the default interface to some extent. And then there's the radical, risky, warranty-voiding path: flashing a different system ROM. * Yes, touch controls are a pain. But there are several Bluetooth gamepads with holders, designed specifically for smartphones, and some even for tablets. If you're planning to play more than Angry Birds, be sure to get one. Some names to look into: iPega, Moga, Phonejoy, i-Rocks, iMpulse, Samsung, Nyko, Bigben, Speedlink... * Other than smartphones and tablets, there are also many Android-based handhelds, micro-consoles, and mini-PCs / TV boxes. Games Free games If a game is free to install, but pay-for-play, it goes in the other list. If the game has a free version or demo that's good enough you'd play it without ever buying the full version, it goes here. Commercial games Stuff that you pay to download, or subscribe to play online. Note: If you really don't give a fuck about the developers who made these great games, you could just google the name of the game and add apk at the end, and you'll almost always find an apk file from some site like apkmania, then just install it on your phone. Only works for games that AREN'T subscribe to play online. (Really though, if you enjoy one of these games and play it all the time, spare a few bucks and buy it from the store) Emulators Just install and play the games of yesteryear directly on your phone! Also, did I mention that there's no rooting required for these apps to work? Free emulators Commercial emulators Useful apps and software Browsers Launchers Media players Widgets Other utilities Root required 1337 hackers only Category:Linux Category:Android